


穿环

by Shigure_xx



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Genital Piercing, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: * 外置节点穿环* 一般我写的tf都是没有外置节点的，但是突然想写这个剧情所以就有了，2k字丧病小黄泥* 赛博志红





	穿环

红蜘蛛在宽阔的长沙发上坐着，双腿打开，对接面板在灯光下闪动着红宝石般的光泽。之前房间里曾有几个他的朋友，但现在空无一人，他驱散了侍从，提高了门锁级别，确保不会有人进来看到他即将要做的事。

他的面前摆着几件简单的工具，而现在他看都没看它们一眼，倒将目光放在一边的高脚杯上，几分钟前他打开了一瓶精酿，现在他伸出手去抓过瓶子，相当随意地倒出一杯，鎏金般的能量酒在杯中晃动了两圈，被红蜘蛛优雅而流畅地倒进自己的喉咙。一点浓缩能量必然能帮助他更好地进入状态，他想，做出这个决定看上去可能有点傻，如果惊天雷和闹翻天知道了一定会阻止他的——大惊小怪，他这样评价他的两个僚机，然后他打开了自己的对接面板。

那些银亮而精制的对接部件安静地暴露在空气中，闪动的光泽表明了它们一直以来都只被温柔又细致地对待过，大部分是由红蜘蛛自己，当然也有时候是他其他飞行阶级的朋友，这事儿通常发生在他们看过奇方比赛，又到麦克老爹的油吧里一边高谈阔论，一边享受来自四面八方对他的注目之后。如果有人对红蜘蛛表示了莫大的兴趣，而又同时能赢得这个飞扬跋扈的小贵族的青睐的话，他们就会共度良宵。但是总之它们还很新，无一不充斥着上流社会的审美和特权气息，这些通过那里优美的阵列排布和高级记忆合金就能看出来。

红蜘蛛的输出管就几乎从最大程度代表了高等阶级的工艺，线条流畅，装饰和他本人涂装颜色相称的红色光带——那里也是知觉相当敏锐的部分。但是今天需要被照顾的不是他的输出管，而是再向下一点就能触碰到的另一个更加敏感而脆弱的器官。他用手指轻轻拨开还干燥的外保护层，在前端位置探到了那个小小的外置节点，随即以一种轻柔撩拨的力道按压上去，那几乎瞬间就给他带来了某种难以言说的酥痒，他以同样的力度重复抚摸了自己几次，然后加重了力度。

游丝般的快感很快被更敏感的知觉所代替，在红蜘蛛用指尖快速刮擦过自己的节点时那小突起产生了尖锐而短促的强电流，那刺激一直上传到小腹深处，这让他不禁缩起了自己，并且更加迫切地寻求更高频率的触碰和电磁脉冲，他手指上用了点力气，在搔刮之余加上一些有节奏的按揉，在那个瞬间他感到自己的大腿不由自主地抽动了一下，他张张嘴倒抽一口冷气，随后在快感中轻哼了两声，而听到自己的喘息声显然让他更敏感了。

他将自己向下沉，更多地倚靠在沙发上，而这也让他更轻易地运用他的双手——尽管目前他只需要一根手指就够了。他用按压着自己的节点，用指腹旋转揉搓那里，那几乎立即释放了大量难以抵御的刺激，他不得不咬紧牙关，以免太多的呻吟声跑出来。同时他由于不断向深处钻探的快感而绞紧了自己的对接甬道，那小洞已经开始分泌液体了，在他吸紧的动作中被挤压出接口，在他的保护层上洇开。他仅仅是稍向内探一下就摸到一手的黏滑，于是他将它们涂开在自己的外置节点上，那小凸起现在滑溜溜、亮晶晶的，完全向外鼓胀着，他每按揉自己一次都带来几乎是令他痛苦的欢愉，他想要更多、更猛烈的刺激，他的接口收缩舒张着，向外吐出小股浅粉色的润滑液。

如果是平时，他现在会用手指插入自己，浅浅地翻搅和扩张自己，以迎接更大型的侵入，他这样做的时候，下一步插入自己体内的通常是他的那些性爱玩具；但也不乏某些时候他像是表演似地将这一系列动作展览给他的床伴看，他会在对方的床上缓慢而优雅地扭动自己，发出更多性感又欲求的声音，他让他的床伴目不转睛、干渴难耐、身体紧绷，然后用那粗大的管子以奉献似的讨好态度插入他，填满他，甚至把他撑开到难以接受的程度，碾磨他的深处，钻入他的次级油箱，在极致的深度和吮吸中用交换液浇灌他。

但不是今天。

他迟迟没有理会自己湿软的接口，而是继续刺激自己的外置节点，他让自己想到发疯的程度，他在沙发上扭曲自己，雪白的三角机翼在身后被压平，他咬着自己的下唇，随后又无可自控地张开嘴剧烈喘息，小声发出哀求般的叫声，他用来自慰的手几乎被自己完全打湿了——

他在逼近过载的边缘挣扎着抬起头来，用指尖勾到之前放在一旁的穿孔针，对准自己完全兴奋的节点精准而坚定地刺了下去。

那一刻他的对接模块几乎像是完全烧熔了一般用绝对的剧痛覆盖包裹了他，快感和欢愉退潮般急速离他而去，他浑身关节几乎僵直锁定，能做的只有下意识咬住靠垫的一角好不让自己太痛苦地喊出来。尽管如此，他仍清楚地知道自己在做什么，他将用来刺穿自己的金属细棒固定好，闭着眼睛等待最初的剧痛逐渐消退，而他变得有些麻木的时候在丝缕的刺痛里清理自己，他用柔软清洁的织品擦干净在自己腿间融成一体的润滑液和能量液，最后他擦了擦手，用发颤的双腿站起来，把使用过的东西粗略地扫进垃圾箱。他甚至还给自己准备了加速愈合的喷雾，他从惊天雷那要的，那蓝色的追击者还以为他会把这东西用在自己的训练外伤上——这简直是个笑话，飞机阶层需要什么训练？如果是如何享乐和保持高高在上的话那他已经无师自通了！

但是毫无疑问，等他的外伤痊愈之后，那枚小巧的、嵌在他私密节点上的圆环无疑会让他生性认真的僚机爱不释手。红蜘蛛阴恻恻、但又极其满足地笑了一声，合上了自己的对接面板。

而现在他又累又疼，只想在他舒适的充电床上好好睡上一会儿。


End file.
